blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kakariko Fried Cucco
Welcome Hi, welcome to BlurayOriginals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roleplay:10.Chaos Quest Episode 8:Compound Chaos! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlurayOriginals (Talk) 06:41, October 14, 2011 Welcome buddy! BlurayOriginals 19:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob100: But why? Spongebob100: Ok? Spongebob100: It's called a Question Spongebob100: Let's not talk about it, ok? Hey KFC wanna join Truth Or Dare. BlurayOriginals 19:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I want you to move STGF on this wiki Yes and yes and i made an action Role play and i wan t u to be the SF characters in it Help Me with the story of SSF: Through Space And Time and teh cataglory page Or we could makeit like Sonic Shadow and Silver in thtier dimention and Geo Ace and Solo i nt thier diemntion go up into space and find a machine that would cause a threat to teh two worlds. A mysterious villian from the SF world in Sonic's and Eggman in Geo's. When the Hedgehogs go super the chaos energy messes the machines up and the villians who saw this comming activate the machine to warp the two worlds to egther, adn then tha mysterious villiac sez, "at last the my master (who is Mr. King, revived from scraps of crimsion) you rebirth starts now, and then the heroes all fall to thier homes to discover eathoter and then you plan whtih them hatieng eacheother. HEY! that is actually my RP. and yea u can put your character in but he as to know sonic from the past thumb|px|righthey it's ok shure but only if you do the videos for mine and i will supply you with the pics ok Sonic;1 Shadow;2 Silver;3 Geo;4 Solo;2 Ace;1 Acid, Mega, and Omochao;1 Sonia, Amy; 1 Luna;1 The others yo can do i will post the pics and u do them ok ok and i will do some of the clips fro episode 1 and 2 ok and i said some and do u knwo where to get the SF characters i just need geo's Starforce 3 sprites. I have Megaman's sprites. i wan t u to post it im vusy GEO"S SPRITES i ment SF 3 sprites these are the SF 1 sprites Dude where are the pics so what will u do now at least u saved the pics right? ok it's your turn youre turn I'AM INZ DA CHOPPAH AND I GOT HEER! Sure you can do it for tommorow. For PokéQuest take any of your 6 Faviriote Pokémon (My Favirote being Aipom) and give them a name. As a recurring theme all my Pokecharacters First and Last Names begin with the letter satrting there species. Once you have a name and charater you can choose from 4 Classes Normal,Chosen,Shiny Normal or Shiny CHosen for each of you characters. Normal and Chosen are divided into 6 Characters each. Chosen Pokémon are ellidgeable to become PokeKing. Normal are Normal Like Pokémon that can still fight and help CHosens. Shiny are alternately colored Pokémon such as a Red Gyrados or Black Charizard. They can be normal or chosen. If A Chosen Of any kind evolves it will loose its ability to talk to other pokemon and its powers forever. Harsh huh? You get 3 Lives in PokeQuest. After three defeats you will be stuck in your Pokeball forever. Oh and after any defeat you are sent to your Pokeball and given a warning by the Dead Former King. You may also customize your Pokemon to give it some personality and detpht. Well that's the concept in a nutshell. Alot isn't it? BlurayOriginals 22:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (READ THIS SENTENCE AFTER THE WORD BULBAPEDIA WIKI MESSED UP lulz BlurayOriginals 22:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) )for the Numbers of your Pokemon and put them in the correct spot when you make Chosens.Sure no prob bud. ANd also go to Bulbapedia Sure oh and check current editing to add your characters. BlurayOriginals 22:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) did u forget oabout our projects. Sonic Starforce and STGF. Btw we are going to do a sonic adventure style story for Sonic Starforce. I will Do Sonic and Megaman. You Will Do Solo and Shadow. and then We will Both Do Silver and Ace. and then the Fianl Story will mostly be me. yes other's light energy can hurt him but Apallo and Celia's are more effective well yea but Apallo's Abilities are Fire and Light. And sience Apallo is the Demi-God of the Sun he is kinnda like the perfect person to fight him as for Celia, she is Sonic's Guardian so she has Light Energy. and Yea to be fair on the others, in his Final Form any attack can hurt him but not that much. Only PURE Light Energy. yea. and Spongebob100 is pissing me off. He keeps screwing with my Villian. I bet he is going to make clones of him. But He needs to ask me for permission to do that. and he god mods like a bitch. and You are needed In Soinc Starforce ok thanks hey im waiting for u in the rp Yes, I'm Isaiah-The-Red-Wolf Now.Mr.Zaya 17:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC)I did not! It's okay... you weren't the reason why I deacivated that account.Mr.Zaya 20:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC)I did not Hey just a thought but could you one day port both veirsions of Sonic X: Galactic Adventure BlurayOriginals 01:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Markakramgirgis 05:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hi KFC